In certain situations, it is desirable to reduce the humidity of air within a structure. For example, humid air within a structure may foster liquid condensation and mold growth. As another example, excessive humidity can hinder the evaporation of perspiration from human skin, resulting in increased discomfort in hot environments. Accordingly, the need exists for effective and efficient systems for reducing the humidity of air within a structure. Systems for reducing the humidity of air within a structure, however, have proven inadequate in various respects.